thank you, yuuki
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: She comforted him, with her gentle hands and kind smile, her soft reassuring scent. -Yuuki Kurosu/Zero Kiriyuu.


**thank you, yuuki**

By NiNA_eN

_She comforted him, with her gentle hands and kind smile, her soft reassuring scent._

* * *

Come midnight, Yuuki was unsurprised to wake up to him stumbling into her room. It had become a nocturnal occurrence in which he would come to her for comfort. They had both come to find that he trusted only her, confided only in her.

The big bad vampire hunter having nightmares.

Anyone else would have laughed their silly asses off.

But Yuuki understood. Childish as it sounded, she understood. she knew just how terrifying these nightmares could be, how horrifying and gory they must be, that they drove Zero into here every night, to gather her up in his arms, to hold her tight, to reassure himself that they were both here, alive, secure, there for each other.

She knew of the torment, the self-degration, the unshed tears. She knew that it was only with her that he could revert to the child he'd hidden deep inside, only with her could he shed his many outer layers to vulnerability inside that only few knew existed.

She comforted him, with her gentle hands and kind smile, her soft reassuring scent that was not perfume or flowers but purely her.

His hands fisted deeper within her clothes, tangled deeper into her dark locks, his face buried into the crook between her neck and shoulders.

She whispered gentle endearments into his ear, her hands spread across his bare back, running down it in slow soothing motions.

He could feel her steady pulse, calming him, slowing his own rapid beat.

He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent. Nuzzling deeper into her neck, a faint smile ghosted over his lips.

_"Thank You, Yuuki"_

Yuuki smiled. She knew that deep inside, despite the trigger to this event, she secretly treasured it each night. It was one of the only ways she could feel truly close to him, know just how much he trusted her, meant to her.

Moving slightly, she frowned as she felt his pulse start to pick up pace again.

"Zero?"

Against her, Zero stiffened. _No, not now, _he thought. His grip tightened around her as the lust began to awaken.

"Zero?"

His pulse skipped a beat at the gentle, concerned voice. _No. _The animal within him reared it's ugly head. It's arms were like vines as they wound around his heart, struggling o control it. _Yes, _it cackled.

He could hear it, feel it, so clearly, the blood whooshing past in her veins, so loud, so clear. _No_.

"Y-Yuuki...," he groaned, wrenching himself away from her.

She watched as he curled his arms around himself, trying o contain it, to protect her. Her eyes softened, her heart ached. "Zero..." she whispered. It was obvious how much pain he was in. Her eyes narrowed and she hitched up her hair, pulling the collar of her nightdress down as she tilted her head to the side. "Go on," she urged.

Zero stiffened, staring at her, she noted, like a deer caught in headlights. "Y-Yuuki..." He was panting now, clutching at his chest. It was chiseling away at his self-control, filling his eyes with disgust at his own lack of it.

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched. She didn't want to see him so pained. "Zero..." she whispered. Unconsciously, she reached out.

"No!" he roared, slapping away her hand, throwing himself back, onto the ground. _Stop it, _he whispered, _leave Yuuki alone. _The beast roared with laughter as his self-restraint crumbled still. _Never._

Her tears spilled. "Zero..." she whispered. Her eyes widened as he lifted a hand and bared the inside of his wrist. His pale lavender eyes dilated as he contemplated. She watched, frozen, as his fangs gleamed, then sank out of sight. Her muscles refused to move as she watched him trying to satisfy his hunger with his own blood, trying to protect her still. Her lips parted in a muted scream.

Their eyes locked, hers horrified chocolate, his now bloody roses.

Finally, he lifted his head. His mouth was awash with crimson. "Run," he told her.

Those tortured eyes, that weak voice unlocked her muscles. She flew at him. "No, Zero!" she cried.

He slumped, too weak to bother to stop her as she took his wrist and bandaged it with ripped strips of her nightgown. At least he still had a shred of control as not to attack her as she kneeled in front of him, her pale skin aglow with moonlight, her slender neck so tempting.

Weakly, he followed her as she led him to her bed. Before he'd even sat down, she leapt at him again, this time tackling him to the bed in an embrace. "Stop torturing yourself, Zero!"

Her protective arms, her falling tears awoke more of him and the beast inside groaned as the fallen soldiers rose again. "I...I don't want to hurt you, Yuuki..." he murmured, looking away.

She cupped his face, turning it to face her again. "Stop trying to protect me! I don't want to see you in such pain!" she cried, now holding his bandaged wrist. "Just accept my help, Zero - please!"

Her pleading look tore at him, as did guilt and despair. Guilt that he was torturing her so much, someone who cared for him so genuinely. Despair that if he didn't take her today, the urge would come back again but stronger than ever.

"Yuu...ki.." he whispered as the last of his self-restraint crumbled.

His defeated eyes pained her as well but concern for his general welfare pushed it aside. Moving closer to him, she pushed aside her hair and collar, offering him her neck once again.

This time, he took it willingly, taking care to gently insert his fangs. Still he colud feel her neck muscles tighten in pain but it quickly subsided.

Holding up his wrist again, Yuuki smiled as she felt the wounds begin to heal, not caring that it was at her expense.

He began to regain more of his self-control as he gorged on her blood. Inside, the beast grinned greedily as it's thirst was finally sated. Guilt began to rise up within him, like bitter bile, and unbidden, the suppressed tears finally fell.

_"Thank You, Yuuki"_

_**

* * *

**_

Oh, and just so you know, in the Manga, they have dorms but in this story, ignore that. Give these two single rooms, side by side, in the chairman's private suite. Hope you liked!


End file.
